


I Won't Let You Die For Me

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [120]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Being An Asshole, Ardyn Izunia Needs A Hug, Bittersweet Ending, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cor Leonis Needs a Hug, Family Drama, Good Somnus Lucis Caelum, Grief, Heartbreak, Hope, Hurt Cor Leonis, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Loss, Love, M/M, Mentions of Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Multi, Pain, Promises, Protective Regis Lucis Caelum, Revelations, Secrets, Sense Of Betrayal, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Good Brother, Supportive Regis Lucis Caelum, That Aren't Secrets Anymore, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: After hearing that Prompto and Ignis want to name a potential future child after Ardyn; Cor can no longer keep Somnus's secret and confronts his brother-in-law, demanding that he finally tells Ardyn that he wants to sacrifice his life for him and Noctis.Will Ardyn find out? If he does, what will his reaction be?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia & Regis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	I Won't Let You Die For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to hold off from writing this but.... I was buzzing with ideas that the words just would not stay in my head! 
> 
> So have some angst and please enjoy XD

“Getting Somnus. I can’t- I just can’t!” 

Cor shouted, exiting the room as quick as he could before running down the corridor, bumping into glaives and guards, asking if anyone had seen Somnus. No one had. Panic and determination took over him and it gave him the energy he needed to stay ahead of Ardyn - who was calling out for him and following him - until he finally found his brother-in-law in some random dark corridor within the Citadel. The Marshal didn’t care if this wasn’t the place for a private conversation, he couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t hold this in any longer. He couldn’t keep any more secrets and he could no longer allow Ardyn or Prompto to think that Ardyn was going to die. It was cruel. It was horrible and he couldn’t do it. Hearing Prompto and Ignis say they wanted to name a potential future child of theirs after Ardyn… it broke Cor’s heart. Because Ardyn wasn’t the one who was going to be taken from them, it was Somnus!

“You need to tell him!” Cor shouted, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at Somnus who looked confused. “You can’t keep this from him anymore Somnus you have to tell him!” 

“Cor what are you on about.” Somnus said in a very concerned and confused tone. 

Tears rushed out of his eyes and he couldn’t help but shout. “You know what I am on about! Ardyn needs to know! You have to tell him! It’s not fair! You can’t let him think he is going to die!” 

“Cor, you know I can’t tell him. He will never let me do it.” Somnus reminded him, keeping his voice level and calm to try and get Cor to follow suit. 

It didn’t work. 

More tears rolled down his face and his breathing grew ragged as Cor continued to shout, his voice echoing through the corridor. “If you don’t I will! This is cruel! How can you stand there and think this is fine?! He is your brother! He loves you! He has a right to know you want to die for him!” 

“Yes, I know all of that!” Somnus roared back, his emotions becoming visible as they bubbled to the surface. “I want to save him, Cor! I can’t do that if he won’t let me!” 

“You don’t know if he won’t because you haven’t given him the chance to say so or not!”

Cor breathed out heavily, voice straining from his cries of distress. He didn’t want Somnus to die. He didn’t want Ardyn to die, or Noctis. He didn’t want anyone to die. All he could think about was what was going through his husband’s head as of late. Noctis was due to wake up in a matter of weeks and Cor knew Ardyn was terrified. If the Marshal could remove that fear he would. He would do anything to make Ardyn’s life better… and keeping this secret from him was not going to achieve that. This news would break Ardyn’s heart and Somnus had to tell him, so he had at least a few weeks to prepare for it. Ardyn had had Somnus with him for over 2000 years and for it all to stop so suddenly… Ardyn would lose it. Cor couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t.

Somnus sighed and walked towards him. “Cor, you are very tired. You need to rest and we can talk about this-”

“NO! We can’t talk about this later! Because you might not have a later!”

* * *

“Cor! For Godsake where have you gotten too?” Ardyn tutted, looking in every room that he passed to see if he could locate his Marshal. 

His poor husband was clearly in distress when so suddenly left him, Prompto and Ignis. Ardyn could only assume this fratic display of behaviour was linked to his upcoming death. Cor was so scared. Incredibly scared. Ardyn had to admit he was terrified too but if they didn’t talk about this harrowing matter they couldn’t help each other through this difficult time. Because of that he promised Prompto he would sort it out and that his son wasn’t to worry or follow them. Cor didn’t like it when Prom saw him cry after all…

“How is this helping exactly?!” Ardyn stopped thinking about his son when he heard his brother’s voice.  _ Didn’t Cor say he was going to see Somnus before he left? _ Ardyn followed the voice and as he approached a room at the bottom of the corridor he heard his brother’s tone get more emotional with every word he spoke. “Saying something now would be detrimental. It has nearly been 12 years and he has been quite content with not knowing. Please don’t ruin this, not when I am doing this for our family.” 

Ardyn frowned.  _ Who the hell was Somnus talking about and who was he talking to? _

“Yes, our family. Families don’t keep secrets and lie to each other!” 

_ Cor..? _ Somnus was talking to Cor and his husband sounded a lot worse, compared to what he did when he fled the room in a state of great upset. Ardyn quietly walked towards their voices and hid behind the slightly opened door as they continued with their emotional argument. 

“We aren’t lying to him. Have we ever done that? No. Ardyn needs to be kept in the dark over this. It’s the only way to protect him.” 

“Protect him? From what, Somnus? By not saying anything we will condemn him to a life of grief and regret! Do you really want that?! Because that isn’t protecting him. That is giving him a greater sentence than eternal damnation! And you have both done that already!” 

“I want my brother and grandson alive, Cor. I want nothing more than their safety. If you make me do this, if you make me tell him, that will never happen. You will lose him.” 

Ardyn’s mind started to race. What were they on about? Keeping him alive? That wasn’t possible. Ardyn’s mind couldn’t compute with what was being said or even why Cor and Somnus would be talking about this. They all knew there was no way to change fate. Why would they be-

“I will lose him if you sacrifice yourself for him and he is none the wiser to it!” 

His husband’s words shook Ardyn to his core. 

_ Somnus wanted to do what... _

Ardyn felt all the air leave his lungs and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Without thinking he grabbed the door handle and pushed the thing open. 

Ardyn stared, eyes alternating between his husband, who was crying, and his brother, whose face was void from any emotions. He didn’t need to see their faces to know what they were feeling; Ardyn could tell just by the look in their eyes. Both sets of blue eyes held fear, sorrow and pain, and Ardyn didn’t know what to say. Neither did they. A tense and unforgiving silence lingered and Ardyn was so confused. He knew deep down, he had known for a long time, ever since Cerberus started loving Somnus that they were keeping something from him. He had only heard half a conversation but with this dread and hurt in his stomach, he knew whatever it was he wouldn’t agree with. And it involved his death?! What the hell was going on?! 

Ardyn looked directly into his brother’s eyes, and asked with hesitation, knowing for a fact he wouldn’t like the answer. “What… what do you want to do?” 

Somnus’s face had turned a shade of white but his voice remained as strong as ever. “Nothing. Cor and I are just having-”

“Do not lie to me!” Ardyn interjected his brother, fear surging through him. “I know when you are lying to me Somnus. What are you on about? A ‘sacrifice’?”

Ardyn shifted his gaze to Cor when he heard him take in a deep breath. The tears hadn’t stopped flowing from his husband’s eyes but Ardyn was too confused to comfort him. 

“Somnus, you can’t keep this from him anymore.” 

“Keep what from me?” Ardyn demanded, head frantically looking from left to right to see which one of the two most significant people in his life would speak first. 

“Cor shut up!” Somnus hissed, gritting his teeth together. 

“No. You said we wouldn’t lie to him! He just asked you! Tell him!” 

“TELL ME WHAT?!” Ardyn shouted over them, anxiety exploding into his words. He could feel his heart rate increase and he was beginning to sweat. What the hell was happening?! When none of them spoke, a hint of anger started to arise and he couldn’t control his surging emotions. “One of you tell me what is going on right now! You are both scaring me.” 

Ardyn sensed that both Somnus and Cor were reluctant to say, but say what exactly?! What could possibly be this important that couldn’t the pair even spare him a glance or try and attempt to explain what they meant and what they were arguing about? Ardyn’s breathing became faster and he didn’t know what to do. 

“SPEAK!” Ardyn roared. “I am properly scared now. Tell me!” 

Ardyn watched as Somnus sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. “You really don’t want to know brother.” 

“Yes! Yes, I do! Just tell me what you are talking about.” Ardyn said, voice going hoarse as he could feel sick rise in his throat. 

For a brief moment, he saw Somnus’s eyes go glassy…  _ Somnus didn’t cry! _

“I am not… You and Noctis aren’t dying. I am not going to let that happen.”

Ardyn shook his head slowly, mind going blank as his body began to shake. “What? What do you mean by that?”

“I mean… Someone has to die but that doesn’t have to be either of you. Therefore I decided 12 years ago I would take that burden away from you both.” 

Ardyn’s heart dropped. Breathing going shallow, looking to Cor for confirmation to his brother’s words. Cor couldn’t even look at him. Ardyn uncontrollably shook his head, eyes glistened with terror. This wasn’t happening! NO!

“No.” Ardyn said sharply. 

“Ardyn let me explain.” Somnus said slowly, inching towards his older brother. 

“No!” Ardyn cried. “You are not doing this! You are not dying for me!” 

Ardyn twitched when Somnus grabbed his arms and he could barely breathe. He was inhaling and exhaling faster than he could think. He could hear his heartbeat drumming in his chest; completely mortified as Somnus continued to speak. 

“I am doing this. Bahamut wants the scourge gone. The Ring of the Lucii is the key to that. If I put on the ring and take Noctis’s place, I can save him and save you and make you mortal again. You can spend the rest of your life with Cor. That is all you have wanted since you first got together.” 

The scourge rushed down Ardyn’s face as he wailed in grief and panic. “No! You are my brother! My little brother! I won’t let you do this, you can’t do this!”

“Ardyn calm down.” 

Ardyn closed his eyes, refusing to accept this bullcrap Somnus was speaking at him. “No! I won’t let you!” 

“Ardyn-” 

“No! You are not-”

“Ardyn look at me!” Somnus shouted, grabbing onto Ardyn’s face forcing him to look at him. Still hyperventilating with despair and denial, Ardyn slowly opened his golden eyes and saw a single tear roll down his brother’s face. Somnus smiled, voice-changing to a more comforting one. “Listen to me. I want to do this. You have something worth living for. I don’t. I haven’t for a long time-“

“Don’t say that!” Ardyn breathed out. 

“Ardyn! You need to listen to me!” Somnus demanded, lightly hitting his brother in the face to get him to focus. “You need to be here to look after our family because they need you.” 

“They need you too” 

“No, brother, they don’t.” 

The shock was soon replaced by anger and Ardyn forced Somnus to let him go. In a fit of rage, Ardyn flung his armiger at the closed door and screamed. He was not letting this happen! He was not letting his baby brother die! Bahamut had promised Somnus a mortal life after this! He had promised it! If Ardyn was certain on one thing, he was not letting that fucked up dragon break anymore of his promises! He was not letting Somnus do this! And he couldn’t anyway! They had tried once before in changing fate. Regis and Somnus tried to keep the ring away from Noctis, even though he might have been the one to procure that wretched thing for his nephew, Bahamut got what he wanted! He always got what he wanted. He would never allow Somnus to do this! Never! 

Growling with all his might, Ardyn broke a nearby sofa merely by kicking it over. “You can’t do this! Bamahut won’t let you! It’s not your job to die-“ 

“It wasn’t my job to be king either!” Somnus screamed, putting all activity in the room to a halt. Mind still reeling from shock and confusion Ardyn froze, giving Somnus an opportunity to finally get through to his distraught brother. “I took that from you. I took everything you ever loved from you and destroyed your life... And now, I am telling you, Ardyn, I am going to take your death away, so you can have the life you have always wanted. The life you so rightfully deserve to lead. Let me do that for you. Let me give you the opportunity to have a normal happy life, by giving you and Noctis my own in exchange. Please?!”

Ardyn’s mouth went agap to argue back… but he couldn’t. He couldn’t find the words to fight against his brother because what Somnus had said was no word of a lie. He had taken everything away from him in the past. Once upon a time, Ardyn would have leapt at the chance to see Somnus suffer so he could get his happy ending, but Ardyn didn’t feel like that anymore. Tears fell from his face and he let out short gasps, shaking his head still refusing to accept this. He didn’t want this to happen! 

“Ardyn… you know me doing this is the right thing to do; I have accepted it. And I want to do this. I want to give you this.” Somnus said softly, grabbing his face again, to turn it to face Cor. 

“Do you think you can leave him behind? Or Prompto? Or anyone? Ardyn do you really think you have the strength to leave them when you now know there is another option?” 

Ardyn took a second to look at his husband who was still crying. He had laid in his bed awake many a night contemplating what would become of Cor and Prompto when he left them… Would they cope? Would they fall back into their old habits of drinking and not eating? Would they be alright because they had the love and support from their family? Ardyn closed his eyes trying to remove the salty tears that was blurring his vision. He had promised them after everything that had occurred, that he would remain the strong one in their family so they didn’t have too, but his death would get in the way of upholding that promise to them… Somnus was right that there was a way out… But could he accept that if it meant his brother had to die? What type of monster would do that?! Ardyn felt like if he accepted, he’d truly be a monster. He couldn’t accept it. 

“Brother, it’s alright… It’s my gift to you. Please, let me do this.” Somnus begged, wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s body to give him comfort. 

Ardyn held Somnus close to him, still shaking his head. “This isn’t fair.” 

“I know. But it is the right thing to do. You understand that don’t you?” 

Unable to answer, Ardyn moved his head up and down - it was barely a nod - wiping his tears on his brother’s hair. That action was enough for Somnus to be satisfied that he had been listened to. The younger of the two pulled away and wiped his nose, giving his elder brother a weak smile. 

“Ardyn, it's alright. I promise. I’m… I need a walk.”

“Go then.” Ardyn whispered harshly, looking away from him. 

Ardyn kept his eyes on the floor until he heard Somnus leave him. When the door closed, Ardyn allowed his anger to take control of him. He gripped his hair and fell to the floor, screaming at the world. 

This wasn’t how it was meant to go! He was meant to die not Somnus! Ardyn had been preparing for this day ever since Noctis was born, before that even! Now, Somnus was taking it away from him- That wasn’t his brother’s job! Ardyn wanted Somnus to be happy and have a good mortal life. A life with Gilgamesh, a life without his shield, Ardyn didn’t care! As long as his brother got to have a life! Somnus seemed so dead certain on what he wanted and Ardyn couldn’t allow this to take place. He couldn’t-

The touch on his shoulder burnt, forcing Ardyn to snarl at whoever thought they could try and comfort him while he was in the middle of a crisis. He didn’t want anyone near him! 

“Ardyn…” 

That was Cor’s voice. 

Ardyn let out a throaty growl as his chest started to inflame. Molten raw anger caused his body to shake as he made eye contact with his husband. Gritting his teeth together, Ardyn pointed sharply at Cor and heartlessly spat words of venom at him. “Don’t you dare say a word to me! You should have told me!” 

“Ardyn I tried-” Cor tried to say, tears still streaming down his face

“No!” Ardyn cut him off, rising to his feet, towering over him, nostrils flaring in hot fury. “You had years to tell me this and you didn’t! You watched and you let me come to terms with my own death, and leaving you and Prom behind! How could you do that to me?!”

“Somnus didn’t want me to-” 

“I DON’T CARE!” Ardyn screamed in Cor’s face, not caring for his husband’s perturbed state. “You robbed me of the chance to swallow that the fact my brother, my baby brother, is going to die in my stead! You robbed me of the chance to spend as much time as I could with him! Instead, I wasted it on you! So no! Do not speak to me!”

* * *

Needless to say, Regis was less than impressed when he had his little brother come to him in floods of tears because he thought Ardyn hated his guts and never wanted to speak to him again. After listening to the reason why Ardyn had screamed in Cor’s face and scared the living shit out of him; Regis ordered Clarus to look after Cor while he sorted this mess out. The King didn’t care if his arms ached after wheeling himself around the Citadel - on the hunt for his uncle and grandfather - he was putting a stop to this madness before it got out of hand anymore than it already had. Regis had warned Somnus before that this would be the reaction Ardyn would have when he finally found out what he wanted to do. Because his grandfather had failed to listen to him, it wasn’t only Ardyn who was hurting; Cor was too and his little brother should not have been caught in the crossfire of this situation. If Ardyn wanted to scream and scare anyone he should be doing it to Somnus, not Cor. 

When he did find his uncle - around an hour later - Regis wore a face of thunder and glared at his uncle, disappointment prominent in his line of vision. 

“You had no right to scream at Cor like that.” 

Ardyn kicked over a statue in frustration, breaking it easily. His hair was on edge as he shouted back at his nephew. “Stay out of it!” 

“No! You made him cry!”

“I made him cry?!” Ardyn scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief at what he was hearing. 

“Yes, you did.” Regis stated, locking his eyes with his enraged uncle. Ardyn was not winning this. “You should be thanking your husband for getting Somnus to tell you. Because your brother wasn’t going to say a thing until Noctis came back. Therefore making your husband cry, the person who loves you to the bone and would never change a thing about you, was uncalled for and I am very disappointed in you, Ardyn Leonis.”

Ardyn narrowed his eyes at Regis, towering over him. “You? You knew?!” 

Regis nodded, looking up at Ardyn refusing to break eye contact. “Yes, I did. I found out after we won the war.” 

Ardyn bore his teeth, completely outraged by Regis’s confession. “WHO ELSE KNEW?!”

“Cor, myself, Clarus and Gilgamesh.” 

“And not one of you thought to tell me?!” 

“You aren’t listening to me Ardyn.” Regis bit back, calmly. “Cor, Clarus, Gilgamesh and myself all wanted to tell you. All of us have told Somnus more than once that you have a right to know. Somnus was the one who refused our advice. Because he made us all promise not to say a word, we didn’t. If you want to kick up a fuss at anyone you do it at him, and not at my little brother.” 

Regis watched his uncle closely. His hair started to flatten out and his shoulders had relaxed a little. However, the King did not rejoice in the fact he may have gotten through to him yet. He knew what Ardyn was like. His mind was more than likely playing tricks on him and he was probably trying to hide the true extent of his wrath. To Regis, it was okay that Ardyn was angry. It was more than an acceptable reaction. Regis would be furious too in his uncle’s situation and he was cross. He was so mad at both his uncle and grandfather for upsetting Cor. Regis shifted his eyes to his uncle’s chest and it appeared that Ardyn was slowly gaining control of his breathing. That was a good thing. Maybe he had gotten through to him. 

Regis wheeled himself out of the way of the doorway and pointed out the door like he was commanding either Umbra or Pryna to go to their beds after they had made a mess in his home. “You are going to do two things. One, you are going to see Cor and tell him you love him and that you overreacted because he is a mess Ardyn. He needs to hear that all from you because he doesn’t believe me or Clarus.”

Ardyn’s face softened and in an apologetic tone, he tried to speak. “Regis, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Regis interjected him. “Secondly, you will find Somnus. You will talk to him civilly, and you will allow him to do this for you.” 

“No! I am not going to let him die for me, Regis! Would you let Cor die for you? Or Wesk? No, of course, you wouldn’t!” Ardyn argued back, feeling his anger spike again.  _ Regis had no idea what he was on about.  _

Regis clicked his tongue and shook his head. “You are being selfish if you don’t let him do this.” 

“Excuse me?! What did you say?!” Ardyn asked in bewildered rage. 

“Your brother wants to do this for you. For you and Noctis. To give you a life. To give him a life. You want to deny him of that? Yes, you are being selfish.” 

“No, I am not!” 

“What about Seren?! If Noctis dies she will never get to know her dad, is that fair?! Or you. Prompto wants to give you a grandchild and you will deny that individual a chance to meet their grandad?! Yes, Ardyn, that is selfish. I understand you are upset, I am upset at the thought of losing someone who replaced my dad, who raised me and helped make me who I am today. Yet, I am letting him do this because he is doing what he thinks is best for us all. And you are fighting us because you know he is right.” Regis had the final say, eyes tearing up.

If Ardyn thought this was hard on him, he had no idea. He may be losing his brother, but Regis was losing a grandfather and so was Seren and Noctis. Unlike them, Ardyn now had the privilege of digesting the information. Yes, it was more than hard to accept but so was the alternative. 

Ardyn let out a sigh and slowly nodded. “I can see why you would think that, but he is my baby brother.” 

“Again, Ardyn, I am not the one you should be talking to about this. Find Somnus. But what you have to do today is make amends with your husband. He should be at the top of your list right now.” 

Regis said, turning around and exited the room knowing that Ardyn would follow him.

* * *

Ardyn hugged Cor with all his might and stroked the back off his head to help calm him down. He never meant to hurt Cor like that. He was just angry, but not at Cor. Not really… It was more out of shock than anything else and Somnus had disappeared so he couldn’t scream at the person who it was directed at. That did not excuse his behaviour. To Ardyn it made it worse because he should be able to control his rage. He had control of it. He thought he did anyway… 

When he saw how distraught Cor was, Ardyn thought he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for scaring him like that. 

Ardyn whispered softly, tears falling. “I am sorry, my darling. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean a word of that. I promise. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s alright.” 

Cor’s grip on Ardyn got tighter and he buried his face into his shoulder. “I forgive you.” 

Ardyn was not convinced by his response. “Oh, my sweetheart… I have never wasted a second of my time on you. Never. Never. I will not justify what I said, it was horrible and I understand you did what you had to do. I am so sorry. I love you so much. You are worth every second to me. You are my everything, remember?” 

“I love you too, Ass Hat. I am sorry I didn’t tell you.” Cor whimpered. 

“Don’t worry. Don’t worry about anything.” Ardyn told him gently. “Calm down and know that I love you.” 

“Okay…” 

At the sound of that small ‘okay’ Ardyn held so much regret in his heart. This was not okay. He had to make this up to Cor. He had to do something to show him how in the wrong he was for screaming. Apparently at the moment, that consisted of holding him close and comforting him. Ardyn could do that for now but that was not enough. Especially not in Clarus’s or Regis’s eyes by any account. 

The pair went to bed after that. Cor fell asleep quickly, clinging on to him like a koala and Ardyn couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was Somnus. What was going through his brother’s mind. What wasn’t. How the hell he thought this bloody stupid plan of his was going to work. Ardyn could see it failing from a mile off… ah! That was why he had gotten himself so worked up and angry. In Ardyn’s mind, Somnus had just gone and given Cor and Regis false hope. Bahamut would never let Somnus do this. The plan would fall and crumble and Cor and Regis would have to give up their loved ones in the end. In that scenario, not only would they lose him and Noct, they would lose Somnus as well. Ardyn couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let all three of them die when only two of them had too. No… he wasn’t going to let Somnus do this. 

He would never let him die in his name. 

Never. 


End file.
